The present invention comprises a new and distinct hybrid cherry cultivar hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NCPH1’. This new cherry was developed through a breeding program at North Carolina State University, Mills River, N.C. ‘NCPH1’ was selected from a population of seedlings grown from a controlled cross of Prunus ‘Snofozam’ Snow Fountains® NCSU 2007-040 (unpatented, female parent)×Prunus ‘First Lady’ NCSU 2005-151 (unpatented, male parent). The first asexual propagation of ‘NCPH1’ was carried out in July 2010 by rooting stem cuttings in Mills River, N.C. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings over a 3 year period. ‘NCPH1’ roots readily from softwood cuttings treated with a basal dip of 4,000-5,000 ppm indole butyric acid (potassium salt) in water. ‘NCPH1’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.